


黄崖雨水蚊

by xingyun6



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingyun6/pseuds/xingyun6
Kudos: 3





	黄崖雨水蚊

  
黄崖以每年五厘米夜以继日地坠落，当今最大而落魄的静物，笼罩着他们。

事实上，黄崖的人们长得仿佛是同一张脸，托着万变不离其宗的永久自行车，十分缪同都缺一个轮盖子，车把挂黑色草包，或者系住汗淋淋的几把焉菠菜。蔡程昱像是被印上所有人的面孔，他跨上自行车，望住这条极窄而败露的街道。黄崖，泛黄地图的微小角落，在这座要被记忆和历史掩盖的城市，掩盖他们苟延残喘。

  
他进来锁了门，里面应了声: 回来了?

  
这其实不算一个家——与许多迁都于黄崖的外乡人一样，他们只能租下拥挤的单人间。这所蜗居勉强放下一张床铺，因为常年漏水墙皮饱涨而泛黄，蔡程昱用报纸囫囵贴了一遍，最顶上用电线接白炽灯，里面常年使用钨丝也快断了，飞进去许多飞虫尸躯。

  
方书剑在床头坐着弯腰缝衣服，白背心在他身上透得很大，脖颈汗津津一片，新长出夏天深色的晒痕。他手指拿着针线在蔡程昱发白的衬衣系好。

  
他好像埋怨说: 你长得太快了，衣服补补缝缝的，又要拿去改码子。又低下头把线头咬断了。蔡程昱眼睫毛上还有外面吹来的煤灰，那些未完成的房子好像永远被人抛弃，矗立在街边突出黄崖的红土。他坐下来把脸埋在方书剑后背说，不用换了，我们去买新衣服。

  
方书剑后背有特殊的桐木气味，和他的故乡相连的南方，那里曾茂密生长着无数蕨草与树芽，他在那里见过水鸟将头伸进湖中捕食。蔡程昱倜然心里坠空，一条长长的郁苦从头到脚串联在一起。只认为他们不必在一起，不必往来，甚至不必在某个声乐教室里见过一面相爱，如果这样方书剑永远不会来到黄崖，永远不再认识一个生活失意，失去工作的大学生。在八十年代的中国，改革开放的标语包着课本和城市，但从来都忘了黄崖。那天没有一点风，人被太阳晒到沉默而凝固，蔡程昱和他坐上绿皮火车，方书剑眸子里看见水草摇曳，桐树离他睡去，他们便将将生命重新矗立在这方黄崖荒地。

  
他刚想说些什么，又将眼睛沉下去，把整个前腹贴紧住方书剑的脊背，对方瘦凸的骨头让蔡程昱说不出话，只觉得天气昏热，陷入无尽的沉默，热气笼罩住了这个出租房，蚊子又多了起来。

  
方书剑说: 蔡程昱，夏天来了——夏天好热。

  
黄崖的夜雨还是来了，跟它本身一样的无助与荒凉，短命又刹那的焦躁狂动。方书剑在汗水闷热的午夜醒来，只听见轰鸣机器声——加工工人还在工作，脚踏板从来不会停止。雨声噼里啪啦打下来，把湿热如风箱注满整个房间。水蛭和飞蚊在地板上扒出来，雨水冲刷出黑夜里被煤矿厂遗留的污染和垃圾。风扇早停住了，方书剑热到整件衬衫湿透，偶然看见外界黑暗的夜的雨，想起故乡来——又想起阿妈手里裹住的菜粿，衬衫上缝上了新样式的扣子。方书剑背贴着墙壁，这张床铺实在太拥挤，他和蔡程昱只能彼此贴紧，把他包裹在怀抱和墙壁之间。他睫毛下垂，看见蔡程昱睡着时的鼻影，手指有些僵硬，只觉得突然万籁俱寂，突然袭来的寂落贯穿始终。

  
方书剑抓住了蔡程昱的手，头靠在他的手臂旁，却能听见一阵疲倦而又稳当的呼吸，像一块温暖的松枝将自己包围起来。蔡程昱睡的很沉，每天的的文件和合同锥切在床角，明天早上喜欢懒床，又要不得不和自己急忙整理。他想起即使是改革后第一批的文公职员，蔡程昱中午却还要带几角钱的花卷，其实蔡程昱不喜欢吃面食，但生活总要过去，便靠简单的东西垫肚。却宁愿不吃晚饭，也要跑十五里给方书剑带碗西街的馄饨。

  
拿着钱票数生命的日子的确很艰难，方书剑整日坐在老式家具里的餐馆里做会计，眼睛干涩得终日泛红。看见蔡程昱骑自行车过来送午饭，两人在一起静默分开一碗馄饨。他说:你别送了，这里有饭吃的。蔡程昱把鸡蛋剥好又放他碗里，后背被汗烫湿了衬衫，一大块黏在身上:其实也没事。蔡程昱又说自己饱了，把自己半碗推到方书剑面前，我就想看看你。

  
方书剑等到他走了，跨上自行车又回头看，知道说了再见。才没忍住几滴眼泪掉到汤里。

  
方书剑回忆起来，甚至有些遗忘了一般。他细看到蔡程昱的手指关节上有今天做饭时的伤口，细细碎碎的茧子包住他的手缝。方书剑小声呼吸望住他。蔡程昱发尾分叉被汗液打湿也不知道，却记着手指握住方书剑的，胡乱往自己怀里拥过去。

  
方书剑心只是怦怦跳，他小声在蔡程昱手臂下呼吸，眼睛注视在他的眼皮上。他也望见黄崖——窗外一方涩裂的黑色，那些雨水注定要把他们的痛苦击碎，大雨永远庞然痛苦着击打，它要把黄崖的污浊和干燥全部冲刷干净，黏腻和潮热又钻进来，使方书剑在枕头上生了一大片的汗。他却一意孤行一般在蔡程昱怀里，伸出两只手臂去抱紧住它们。他听见血液的跳动，彼此心脏以每秒同速率去起伏。蔡程昱和方书剑像两个新生胎儿连在一起，在狭小的单人床上变成两条湿漉漉的身躯融化。方书剑眼皮越来越沉，迷糊之间看见蔡程昱用手拍他的后背。

  
他在蔡程昱怀里睡觉之际，只记得——夏天来了，黄崖在下大雨了。

  
雨季很漫长，把炎热的黄崖变成湿漉漉了。方书剑向外往见炼油厂舔着火舌，被笼罩在潮湿的雨季。蔡程昱今早吃过早饭便匆匆上班，那辆永久牌自行车又坏了，他只看见蔡程昱奔跑消失在街道的背影。

  
但黄崖的水突然变大了，从没下过这么厉害的雨的。它好像把所有的泪倾倒下来，直接将黄崖塞进轰然一气的雨声里。方书剑顿时手指僵硬起来，他想起蔡程昱没有带伞——像他这么倔又笨的，蔡程昱会顶着雨过来的。他拿住一把大伞，在踌躇不决之间还是出了门。

  
水是直接从天上汩汩的滚下来，灌满了整个天空和地平线的空隙。天被撕开下去，伸展的树枝互相击打，好似有场暴乱。方书剑寸步难行，没有一处无是湿透淌水，整个身躯被压成一声扁扁的叹息，重浑一样撑开了雨水。——阿方，你去哪里?！饭馆的阿婆在门口垫着小脚叫，但她在视线里早被雨水撕裂了，方书剑很艰难困苦地行走，风要把自己撕破了。他在某一刻使想起蔡程昱，宁愿说:我再也不爱你。

  
蔡程昱看见雨里面那个瘦瘦又小的影子，心里痛着便不要命奔过去了。黄崖的雨从来没有大树与树隔着满溢出来的雨水，成了汪洋，它们互相嗜咬又暴怒起来。方书剑立刻被卷进一个滚烫的怀抱，于是他腿瞬间弯下去，泪雨滂沱稀里哗啦的下来。方书剑手拥在蔡程昱的脖颈上说：蔡程昱，我后悔了，我真的后悔了。

  
蔡程昱和方书剑仿佛隔阂了一百万个世纪，蔡程昱一瞬间的愧对爬满了心壁，他手心在大雨里攥紧，眼泪便刷刷下去了。他只能说：阿方，我明天就送你回去，你回去好不好？

  
方书剑将头垂在蔡程昱肩膀上，他弯住脊背。一阵轰然的沉默断截在两个人之间，又痛苦着哭起来。黄崖的雨拍打在他们身上，无法理解的压迫和力量折磨住他们和黄崖的一切。可彼此太爱彼此了，方书剑多少年来蓄满眼泪，却只记得爱蔡程昱这件事。

  
方书剑手紧张发白扣住蔡程昱的衣袖，他说：蔡程昱，我们回家

……回我们的家去。黄崖，

黄崖，回我们家去

  
当他们抚吻下落，黑海柔波，在出租房那一泛黄饱涨的书页翻起时，大雨依旧将至。方书剑看见蔡程昱的碎发在白炽灯下分割成几百万年，手心握在一起，咬住嘴唇才忍住没法哭出来。蔡程昱抱住他时感受到的气息，唇齿交缠住方书剑才想起来黄崖的夏天来了。

  
方书剑握住昨日的伤口，攀上蔡程昱的后背抚摸到缝补痕迹。他手颤着，又被蔡程昱反握在手里。他们如雨夜以后苟延残喘的水蚊，伊涅斯塔的藻草交缠。

  
早晨时蔡程昱哽咽了一下说:停了，阿方，雨停了。黄崖再也没有雨季了。

方书剑看着，又笑了一声，外面太阳好大啊，从沙丘滚落飞旋的，黄崖太阳。

END


End file.
